


Tommie & Rain: An Average Day

by AuthorDude99



Series: 26 Days of A/B/O Christmas 2018 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, F/M, Male omega character, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, a/b/o dynamics, female alpha character, implied alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorDude99/pseuds/AuthorDude99
Summary: 26 Day of  A/B/O Christmas prompt, day 1: Poinsettia.Introducing the characters Tommie & Rain, my A/B/O couple.





	Tommie & Rain: An Average Day

Poinsettia  
Tommie was definitely one for the rain. It was loud, but not in a blasting way, rather understated in its echos. It would fill the air with a cozily humid breeze, especially around the Northwest, yet a chill that reminded you not to dwell. Of course, it wasn't snow, but still the weather Tommie had in December.

All Tommie wanted was a white Christmas, like the kind she had as a child. With global warming, that wasn't guaranteed, despite popular demand. It was truly tiresome, even more so when it seems there are some that think the cold is wrong. Whoever says winter weather is bad could die of heatstroke in Tommie's book, as mean as it was. Of course, petty things are not what life is meant for, so she moved past it.

She was walking home in the rain, Tommie was. She had taken a bus from work, where she didn't expect to go on a Saturday, and stopped by the store briefly for groceries and beer. She hoped none of it would be ruined by the time she got back to the apartment, since her dinner was in there, plus some odd requests. Egg-roll wraps, cookie dough and brownie mix? Granted, she heard of weirder combinations, but it was still strange.

On the way home, Tommie checked her mailbox. It was the normal fair, like bills and magazines, but then a key was there. Instantly, a grinned popped on the Alpha's face as she realized she had a package in the cluster box and she scrambled to get it out. She nearly dropped the key three times until the parcel was in hand.

Giddily, Tommie went into her apartment, trying not to drop everything in her hands, and saw her mate at the couch.

"Honey, I'm home!" the Alpha woman proclaimed.

Her mate, Rain, looked away from his laptop and had the commonly bright smile he's always given when she comes home. They'd been cohabiting for around four months and it never got old for either. Neither was it ever unwelcome when he would scramble over and give the taller of the two a little hug that he always made sure didn't take her off guard.

Tommie set the groceries on the kitchen counter and left to hang up her jacket, six-pack in hand. She knew Rain want her to give up the bottle, but it rehab was a bastard. Besides, it was only a bottle a day, no more. Unfortunately, that was an improvement.

By the time the Alpha came back to the kitchen, Rain had found the package. He seemed to have a upset look on his face as he saw the return address and ripped it off first. After opening it, they got a good look at what they'd been sent.

"A poinsettia?" Tommie asked.

"Yeah," Rain said, "my mom always set this out around the Holidays."

"Any idea what the significance of this is?" Tommie asked.

Rain just shrugged a set the red and green plant to the side before going to sit down on the floor.

"Honey, no," Tommie said, stopping him midway, "I'll do it."

"You've been working all day," the omega rebutted, "you need to rest."

"And you're pregnant," the alpha countered, "you shouldn't have to do this when I can."

Rain was pregnant. Not even small; he was seven months with triplets. It was a big reason for the cohabitation, as both wanted what was best for the pups. Early on, it was rough, as the morning sickness set, and the discovery that it was multiples didn't set their minds at ease. Still, they would face this together, as they felt they should.

Finally, Rain just took what she needed from the bags and set them out to cook, Tommie organizing the rest in the fridge and cupboards.

Not long after, a strangely quick tiredness came over the alpha. Maybe she was on an adrenaline kick and was coming off it at that moment. It could've been something else, but she couldn't think of anything else, so took one look at the couch a plopped right down onto the cushions.

-

A specific smell swept through the air. Cooked mozzarella cheese. Tommie, finding herself on the couch, got up and went over to where it was coming from. What should she find, but a plate of mozzarella sticks on the kitchen counter. She reach over, grabbed a stick and bit off half of the cheesy delight. Suddenly, the heat coming from the stick was quickly overwhelming and she leaned over the sink, hacking it out. As Tommie came out of her daze, Rain came around the corner with wet hands and rolled up sleeves.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" The omega asked his mate.

"I thought I was dreaming," Tommie explained, ashamed, "and I saw the mozzarella sticks, so I hit into one."

"I just took them out of the pot," Rain said.

"Yeah, I know that now," Tommie acknowledged.

After a glass of milk, dinner was soon ready. Spaghetti, a favorite of both of them. As it turned out, the mozzarella sticks were a side for it, which is actually what the egg roll wraps were for. After dinner, the couple sat on the couch with a plate of triple decker brownies to watch a few cartoons they had put off until now.

There, Tommie felt it was all perfect. An arm around her mate's belly, feeling their pups kick. The two's scents mingling to form an aroma nature could never match. Rain purring on his mate's chest. As the cartoon wined down, the alpha felt she should cherish this before it could be ruined by anything else in the world.

At the end of an episode, Rain couldn't keep his eyes open, so Tommie pick him up like a bride and started her way toward the bedroom. On the way, she spotted the poinsettia they got that day in the trash. Made sense, given Rain's parents couldn't stand his relationship with Tommie, that he would want it as far away from him as possible.

As she set her mate down, the alpha took both their clothes off and put on their favored pajamas. They both preferred sweatpants and a t shirt, sometime ones that the other had worn, so the only difficulties were working around Rain's belly and staying awake herself. Soon, the two were wrapped in each other's arms, purring into the night.


End file.
